Three Legged Wolf
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Shifter AU: SO early and I did this, sorry. I hope you enjoy a wolf John.


Three Legged Wolf

By: Wolfa Moon

S: Shifter AU: SO early and I did this, sorry. I hope you enjoy a wolf John.

D: No own. Want more. Sorry if it is jumpy

/Three Legged Wolf/

John came out of the recollection angry and frustrated. A smell he recognized but too faint to recollect. The black market doctor helped as much as he could and the only one who would take him. Take a lame wolf shifter so quickly after being awoken after a coma. Thanking him for the advice he goes home.

Then there is the first day back on the job. The reality of shifters and humans broke into the world around the mid 90s. The expansion of cities and population growing too fast. So here and now the common place of robots is the same as shifters. Common place but still a thing to be viewed in different lights. Now you can tell most robots from people. Yet shifters are the hidden. The silent envy.

Then John heard the remark Det. Paul spoke to the beautiful smelling wolf as he entered the bullpen. She growls at Paul before going to work. The two wolves look at one another but he needs to see the alpha.

Captain Sandra Maldonado, alpha, needs him cause he is the only one she trust. Basically offering him a beta position in her pack. So he does his job but does not like the MX. Ever since he had to leave his Fellow pack mate behind. He has felt that lost of kinship. Never trusting a synthetic again. So out the car door he goes.

Getting registered for a new one is fun. He gets to see one of his old pack mates. Rudy is not high up on the wolf scale in rank. But his genius makes him above an Omega.

They had laid the DRN out on the table. John took a minute to smell it. His wolf smelling all the fibers and textiles used to create the synthetic.

"Would you care to do the honors?" He does and the thing jolts up. He goes on alert. The animal inside him not liking surprises.

"Hi I'm Dorian." John looks from the synthetic to Rudy.

"Update your files." He exits and leaves.

"Is he okay?"

"He is just an alpha wolf who is no longer alpha. He has to prove himself again."

"A wolf? That is not in his files."

"Shifters don't have to register ever since the absolution act in 2012."

"I see."

"I'll get you some cloths but, um, if John rubs up against you he is marking you. I suggest you read up on wolf shifter personality."

/Three Legged Wolf/

Dorian glances constantly over at the wolf. He had never really been this close to one. He had met a feline one once but that is different. Then he made a comment about the medal and the wolf seemed to bristle.

"Synthetic calibration incomplete." The wolf growled at his synthetic leg. Dorian could only watch as the man drove around cars heading them to the precinct.

Inside John took in his surroundings. Then there is that detective from earlier glaring at him. He heard the man talking about relics. But then there were the words to the DRN. It may be new to John but this is his. He moved up to brush the detective.

"Do we have a problem here?" Detective Paul glares at Kennex.

"Just looking at two relics." John stands near Dorian.

"At least I'm not a sorry bastard who'll never be alpha of anything." Then they saw the eyes change. Not wolf, not feline, snake. "So that is what you are?"

"Don't care about being alpha. All I know is there will never be a 3 legged alpha." The snake slithers away.

John growls before bumping into Dorian again. Dorian can only smirk at the wolf semi marking him, protecting him.

/Three Legged Wolf/

They go after Volger. The wolf moving with Dorian. Dorian looks to the detective as he moves poised to pounce. Wondering what the wolf looks like. Then everything goes from bad to worst.

John needed to find the truth. He needed to find out what he was missing in his memory. Then he saw it, his ex. She stood there. She had betrayed him. Crossing an alpha is never good. Then there was a jolt.

Dorian saw the detective seizing. Moving he applies the meds and grabs a cardiac stabilizers. Then a hand grabs him. The nails have elongated. Looking to them then into a pair of golden eyes.

"You used my locater chip."

"You're lucky you got the partner with a bleeding heart."

Dorian watched as John cleaned up and let himself fully shift back to human.

Then they talked at the noodle place outside.

Everything fell into place.

/Three Legged Wolf/

They had captured the men who tried to destroy the prescient. Dorian observed, detective Stahl, as she came in gun raised but her canines extended. The evil man jerking looks between her and a equally growling John. Dorian stood proud between them. Then another officer came in to cuff him. Then Stahl and Kennex turn on a dime.

Their alpha, captain Maldonado, came in. Her scent radiating. She had just reverted back from being a wolf. The wolves knew that. She comes over between them. John turning with her to stand over her left shoulder.

The man on the ground sneered.

But they had won.

/Three Legged Wolf/

Sitting at Kennex's desk at night, Dorian tries to get more of a sense of the man, wolf. The other MX staying still as statues. Dorian shakes his head. Then finding a book there that wasn't there before. In the 3 days of being awake he has learned his partners desk well. Taking it out he looks at it.

Wolf dynamics for beginners.

Opening it he smiles.

Reading it several times and just enjoying the tactile.

"Enjoying the book?" Dorian shuts it to look up at his partner.

"You left this for me." John smiles at the android.

"You're not like them."

"John," Maldonado calls him. "Come here." John sets down his coffee.

"Be right back."

/Three Legged Wolf/

John enters his Alpha's office.

"Go see Rudy he is ready for you to test your shift?" John looks frightened. "Take Dorian with you."

"Dorian?" She gives him a look. "Dorian, got it."

John exits the room. True Dorian needs to know his wolf. But to be seen like he is. Grabbing his coffee,

"Follow me." Following the wolf Dorian began to get nervous. Especially as they head to Rudy lab.

"Detective?" John turns to see Dorian frozen just outside the elevator.

"It's not you, it's me." Dorian still froze. John then realized. "Rudy is refitting my synthetic so I can shift."

"You're gonna shift?"

"Kinda the point."

"I can see it, I mean you." John huffs. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes, now come on." Rudy comes out as John and Dorian descend the stairs.

"Good detective this way." John moves to one of the open tables.

"Do you need to go change to shift?" Dorian asks as John sits there silently.

"No I can shift with cloths."

"You can do that?' Dorian asks in amazement. Not everything being covered in the book.

"Yes," Rudy informs the android. "It takes a real high level mind skill set. Mostly alpha and beta." Dorian looks at John impressed. John gives him an eye roll. "Now when you shift I need you to stay at the forefront ok." Meaning be human enough still to control his animal.

"Gottcha, in control." John takes his jacket off. "So should I change now or let you take it off before."

"Before, good idea." Rudy moves around John disengaging the leg from John. John closes his eyes. He really doesn't want to see the empty void where his leg was. He shifts.

"Whoa," Dorian moves back as John turns into a wolf. It is not the typical wolf size but not as big as a twilight wolf. "Impressive."

"Yes he is." Rudy comes over toward John. Dorian looks to Rudy for he has little experience with wolves. "John is alpha material."

"Are all wolves this coloring." Rudy looks at the blackish red highlighted coloring. "Well, no, but John is a mix." John growls. "You're not a mutt but your coloring is unique of a colorful heritage." The wolf stares at them. Then it clicks. "Right, I'll go get the leg." John huffs. Dorian moves in closer.

"You are truly a beautiful wolf." John muzzle moves out to smell Dorian. His human mind still there but the wolf needs to smell normal. It is scary enough to be a lame alpha.

Dorian reaches out so John can smell him then he moves his hand to pet the wolf's head. John allows it.

"Amazing." Rudy says coming back into view with a leg and a metal bar.

"What?" Dorian asks while still petting the wolf.

"He is accepting you."

"That is good?"

"More than good." He moves up to the muzzle. "John, I need you to put this in your mouth." The wolf looks to the metal bar before taking it.

"What is that for?"

"So he doesn't lash out and bite us?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes." Rudy moves quickly. Realigning the leg to the joint. It is not yet wolf but human still. "Ok," Rudy shoves it in and the bar snaps in two. "Easy John, easy." Dorian moves in to hold the thrashing wolf. But then John stills. Rudy moving quickly setting the leg up. The leg changes to that of a wolf, matching the wolf perfectly before them. "Ok, test her out."

John smells it, licks it, and then hops off the table. Moving around a little before circuiting around Rudy to jump back on the table again.

"See, not so bad." John butts Rudy's head. Rudy laughs. "You are quite welcome. Just remember me when you become alpha okay." John rubs Rudy again. Rudy presses into the wolf. Dorian watches the interaction taking it in. The etiquette profile informing him that John accepted Rudy.

John wants to run. Getting off he tugs Rudy's hand.

"I can't right now." John tugs again.

"Take Dorian for a run. I bet he can keep up." John looks to Dorian. "He wants to run." Moving toward Dorian John looks at the DRN. Dorian looks to Rudy. "Go run. Test it out. Keep an eye on him." Dorian nods.

"Lead the way John." John huffs before running out of the workshop.

/Three Legged Wolf/

Keeping up with the wolf is fun. Yet when they go into the precinct everyone stares. Their boss comes out. John comes prancing over to rub against her.

"I see it is working well." She pets the wolfs head. "Going for a run?"

"Is that okay?" Dorian asks.

"Keep an eye on him. There is a park 4 blocks over. Keep up." John runs out of the building.

Dorian enjoys watching the wolf play around. He had never seen his partner look this free. Maybe this is what he needs. To be able to be free. Dorian watches the wolf run around then is confronted with a human John before him.

"You okay?"

"Never better." John slaps the leg. "Works wonderful."

"Good to hear it." John sits down next to the android. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"Shifting?" John makes a few facial expressions then nods.

"Being free. Um, it's a little painful but an accepted pain. A good pain knowing that it is for a good reason. Then there is just, I can't explain."

"Your adrenaline was high as well as endorphins."

"I feel good for once."

"You are very beautiful."

"Humph, thanks." John runs his hand along his leg.

"Is Rudy part of your pack?"

"He was once. But then I was demoted."

"So you're not an alpha?"

"No, if anything I'm a beta. Maldonado is alpha."

"So how does one become pack?" John looks at him.

"Don't you have a file on wolf pack dynamics?"

"I do, but I want to know how?"

"Well you um get claimed kind of."

"Claimed. Like being bitten and," sex.

"No," John shakes his head. "That is a completely different claiming. An alpha has to take you in and claim you. Maldonado she gets to pick her detectives. They are a surrogate pack. But there are those who she chooses, claims for her pack."

"Does she claim you?"

"Yeah."

"How is that done?"

"I carry her scent."

"Scent?"

"We rub against one another. Our scent rubs against what is ours."

"So, again, how does one become pack?"

"You mean how do you?" Dorian nods slightly remaining silent. John looks at him then thinks of how he had stood up for him. How Dorian had saved him. John leans over to rub against him. Then with a smug look sits back.

Dorian smiles at his partner.

"Thank you." John looks at him.

"You're my pack. Sorry it's small."

"I'm not." Dorian watches as John stiffens then relax. A scrawny looking bay colored wolf comes walking toward him with a saddlebag on him.

"Rudy," John acknowledges the wolf. Rudy comes over to rub against John's legs and to be pet. John smiles at the robot genius. "Good to see you too." Rudy smells at Dorian and rubs against him. Dorian looks to John. "He smells me on you. He is putting his scent on you too."

"So I am pack now."

"Yup," John leans over tor remove the saddlebag. "Hold this please." Dorian accepts it. As it is accepted the hand of the human turns to a wolf. The wolf smirks at him before running off to play with the bay wolf. The rustic dark shading glowing red in the sunlight. The two chasing one another.

Dorian had never experienced pack. Have never experienced wolf shifters. And now in a long line of learning emotions he felt a sense of jealousy. But then the wolfs hop up around him. Bumping him as they played. Rudy gets a ball out of the bag and gives to Dorian.

John huffs. They are not pets. But then Dorian is pack and not their owner. And it feels good to play. Dorian throws it high up so it can fall not far from him. John grabs it out of thin air. Then moves slowly to give it back to Dorian. Dorian reaches for it but John moves back. The circuits on the side of Dorian's face light up blue. Dorian smiles. Instead of fetch they play catch me if you can.

/Three Legged Wolf/

Maldonado watches the feed from the park of the wolves and android playing. It makes her wolf heart grow. It is good to have her brother back.

/Three Legged Wolf/

The End


End file.
